Degrassi: The Summer of Love
by YoungHostile
Summary: Alternate version of Degrassi Takes Manhattan. A special guest from the past returns, Emma and Spinner find romance, but will it last? Can the surprise guest turn it all around?
1. Chapter 1: A Special Guest Arrives

**Summary:** Alternate version of Degrassi Takes Manhattan. A special guest from the past returns, Emma and Spinner find romance, but will it last? Can the surprise guest turn it all around?

**Notes: **Alright so I watched the movie and pretty much HATED it. It was freaking awful. I hate how the writers disregarded everything that happened the first 7 seasons. So I decided to write my own alternate version for the movie. I will be redoing the Emma/Spinner storyline and adding a new one. (which hopefully you'll like?) I liked the Declan/Holly J/Fiona storyline and how most of it played out so it won't be included in this story. Jane's NYC storyline won't be included in this either. The story will resume after the beginning where Janie & The Studz ft. Peter Stone were playing in the Degrassi school parking lot. So it's not confusing, every other chapter will have to do with a certain storyline. So for example, Plot1 in Chapter 1, Plot 2 in Chapter 2, Plot 1 in Chapter 3, Plot 2 in Chapter 4, and so on. Both of the storylines may coincide with each other though. Don't want to spoil anything. Keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or the characters. I am just making my own spin on how things should have played out.

After watching the band play, Alli and Clare started walking home. It was their usual routine.

"Finally, it's summer," Alli said as she took a deep breath.

As the two reached Clare's house, a voice from behind them said, "Clare?"

Clare turned around, her eyes got wide and her face lit up once she saw who it was. "Darcy!" She gave her a hug and her eyes got watery. She had missed her older sister after she left for a year. They didn't keep in touch as much as they wanted to.

"Aww, Clare," Darcy said while holding her face and looking at her. "You've grown up so much."

Alli stood there and smiled watching the two, but had a confused look on her face.

Clare was so excited to see her sister that she forgot that Alli was still standing there. "Oh, sorry Alli. This is my older sister Darcy."

"Ohhhh," Alli understood and nodded her head.

"Darcy, this is my best friend Alli," Clare introduced her.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Darcy said while reaching out her hand to shake Alli's.

Alli shook her hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"So Clare, I'm glad you finally got rid of that uniform," Darcy told her while scrunching up her face, implying that the uniform was embarrassing. "Wait, are those my clothes you're wearing?"

"Yeah, I was meaning to tell you about that," Clare worried. "Me and Alli have been sort of wearing your clothes."

"You have great taste in fashion," admired Alli.

"Well it's suits you two well! I've bet the boys have been asking you both out from left to right," said Darcy.

Alli and Clare looked at each other. They both thought of the way Johnny and KC treated her.

"Well, about that. There is a really long boy related story, I'll tell you later," said Clare.

Darcy looked a little confused and asked, "Current boyfriend, or-"

"Ex-boyfriend." Clare stared at the ground and sulked.

Darcy nodded, but looked worried for her sister.

"Oh, um.. Alli is Sav's little sister," Clare told her while pointing to Alli at the same time.

"Oh my god, you're Sav's little sister? Well that makes sense about the clothes," understood Darcy.

Alli shot a confused look, "Wait, you know my brother?"

"Yeah! He's best friends with my old boyfriend, Peter Stone," explained Darcy.

Alli looked surprised, "You dated Peter?"

Darcy nodded and explained to her, "We went out for a year. We lost touch about 7 months ago. I'm not sure what happened, but he stopped calling me. I assumed there was something wrong with his phone."

Alli nodded and said, "Well I think you two have a lot to catch up on. I guess I'll go now."

"Wait no," Clare exclaimed. "You should come hang out with Darcy and I at the Dot."

"Okay I'd love to," said Alli.

The three of them walked to The Dot, the local hang out spot for Degrassi students. As they walked in Spinner looked at them. He shot another glance because he couldn't believe his eyes. "Darcy?"

Darcy looked at him with a wide grin and approached him with a hug.

Spinner told her while hugging her, "I thought you were in Kenya! Oh my gosh it's so great to see you!"

"I came up here as a surprise. I'm staying for good," Darcy explained to him.

Spinner titled his head confusion and asked, "Wait, so Peter doesn't know?"

"Nope, I am going to surprise him at his graduation," Darcy further explained to him.

Spinner nodded and insisted, "Well we definitely have to catch up."

"Yes, we definitely do. Well you better get back to work." Darcy smiled and walked over to the table that Alli and Clare were both sitting at. Alli and Clare were sitting across from each other so she pulled up a chair and sat on the end.

"Okay so, the boy related story. Tell me all about it." Darcy looked at Clare with a worried look on her face.

Spinner walked up to their table and planted three milkshakes in front of each of them, "Milkshakes on the house."

"Thanks." Darcy smiled and took a sip of her milkshake. "Okay, go ahead Clare."

Clare took a deep breath and said, "There was this boy, KC."

Darcy's mouth dropped and asked her I surprised, "Is that the guy who picked up your books? The guy you had a crush on before I left? You guys dated?"

"Yeah, well it didn't exactly turn out the way I had..planned." Clare's voice cracked and she looked down at the ground.

"Well, what do you mean it didn't turn out the way you planned it?" Darcy shot her a worried look. "Don't tell me he took advantage of you."

"No no no no. He dumped me for this other girl, Jenna," Clare explained to her.

"Did you even know this girl?" Darcy took a sip of her milkshake.

"She was actually one of our best friends. I told Clare not to trust her, I always knew she was bad news," Alli told Darcy.

Darcy's eyes got big, "Okay this bimbo, better hope that we don't cross paths. She's lucky I don't know who she is."

Clare and Alli laughed.

"You are so lucky to have a sister, Clare," Alli said and looked up at Darcy.

The door opened and shut in the Dot. Somebody walked in. Darcy, Alli and Clare looked up to see who it was. Alli buried her head in her hands. Clare held her hands over her head so she wasn't recognizable. Darcy gave them a confused look.

"That's them." Alli took a deep breath.

Darcy's eyes got wide. She got up and walked over to KC and Jenna. KC smiled at Darcy and he looked at her up and down. Darcy shoved Jenna. KC's mouth dropped as Jenna fell to the ground.

Jenna got up off the ground and asked, "What the hell is your problem?"

"I heard you're the little bitch who stole my little sister's boyfriend," yelled Darcy and she shot her a disgusted look.

"I didn't steal anyone, okay. I don't even know your sister, okay? So just leave me alone," Jenna yelled back at her. Jenna scanned The Dot and noticed Clare and Alli staring at her.

"You're Clare's sister?" Jenna grabbed KC and started walking out the door. "KC, let's go."

"Oh you're not going, anywhere!" Darcy pulled her around and slapped her in the face. The two began to pull each others hair. Alli started laughing and looked at Clare. Clare had a scared look on her face.

Spinner stopped what he was doing, ran over to them and grabbed Darcy. Darcy tried to fight Spinner off, but started throwing kicks at Jenna. KC grabbed Jenna from behind and tried to restrain her from hitting Darcy.

"Darcy, come on stop fighting in my restaurant!" Spinner tried to restrain her and looked up at KC and Jenna, "You two, leave. Now!"

KC and Jenna began to walk out of the restaurant. KC turned around and looked at Darcy as he walked out. He raised his eyebrows, indicating that he thought she was attractive.

Darcy looked up at Spin and asked, "Can you, let go of me now?"

Spinner let her go as mumbled, "Darce, come on."

Darcy looked up at him and said, "I am so sorry Spin, it won't ever happen again. She-"

"Yeah I know." Spinner interrupted. "I'm not deaf."

Darcy half smiled. "Well we better get going."

Alli and Clare got up and left with Darcy.

"Wow. You are the coolest sister ever. Clare is so lucky." Alli looked up at her and smiled in admiration.


	2. Chapter 2: Best Friends Reunited

Jane hung off of the side of the stage that her and the Studz were playing on outside. Spinner had to run off back to The Dot, but she stayed to help them put back the equipment. She pulled out her letter she had received in the mail yesterday. It was from the college of her dreams, Stanford. She had always dreamt of going to Stanford and this was the big moment. Did she get in or not? Jane ripped open the envelope and scanned the letter. Her mouth dropped.

"I..I got in." Jane looked up at Danny. "I got in!"

Danny gave her a hug and said, "Wow that's great! So are you going to tell Spinner?"

"Well, about that. Stanford is in California. Really I'm not sure how he'd react." Jane looked up at him.

"Spinner is in love with you. He will totally understand," said Danny.

Jane gave him a half smile, "Yeah you're right. How do I break it to him?"

"Just relax. Tell him soon so he will have more time to take it in. Don't wait because that never goes well." Danny wrapped his arm around her to console her.

"Thanks Danny, you're a good friend," Jane told him.

"Don't worry about the equipment. We'll take care of it. You should go to The Dot and tell Spinner," said Danny.

"Alright." Jane hopped off of the stage, put the letter in her pocket and walked to The Dot. Once got there she was greeted by her boyfriend Spinner.

"Hey baby." Spinner walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back.

"I have to tell you something, Spin." Jane reached for her pocket.

"Me too! I have a surprise for you." Spinner walked over to the counter and wiped it with a rag.

"Really? What is it?" Jane said as she walked over and sat at a stool by the counter.

"Well you know how you always wanted a tattoo? Well I scheduled an appointment at the tattoo parlor for tonight at 6. We're going to get matching tattoos." Spinner said as he looked up at her and smiled.

Jane's face lit up, "Really? Oh my gosh, Spin. You're the best."

"Yeah, well you know me." Spinner smiled and continued to wipe the counters. "Oh and guess who showed up at The Dot today?"

Jane tilted her head to the side, unsure of who it was that would be so shocking, "I don't know, who?"

"Darcy Edwards." Spinner looked up at her to look at her facial expression.

Jane's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped, "Darcy? Oh my gosh, she's back from Kenya!"

"Yeah, she came back as a surprise. She's staying for good," Spinner explained to her.

Jane then asked, "Wait does Peter know?"

"No, not yet. She's planning on surprising him at graduation," Spinner further explained.

"Oh. Well I have to see her! Like right this second. Goodbye Spin. I'll be back later." Jane leaned over the counter and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Wait, what were you going to tell me?" Spinner asked as he leaned back after the kiss.

"Oh it's nothing. It can wait." Jane insisted as she walked out of The Dot. She took a deep breath and began to worry about the Spinner situation. When would she tell him? She decided to wait until tomorrow after the Graduation ceremony and the tattoos. Once Jane made her way to Darcy's house she rang the doorbell and waited outside. Clare opened the door.

"Oh hi Jane, I'll go get Darcy." Clare ran into the house.

Jane heard Clare scream Darcy's name. Darcy ran down the steps and to the door.

"Jane!" Darcy leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Spinner told me you were back in town. I had to see you," explained Jane.

"We need to catch up, it's been far too long." Darcy sat down on the first step.

"Yes, I know. We have a lot to talk about." Jane sat down next to her.

Darcy turned to Jane and asked, "So.. you and Spinner, still going strong?"

"Yeah for the most part. I mean there are a few things, but he doesn't quite know about them," Jane told her.

"What exactly do you mean?" Darcy looked confused.

"Well first of all I got accepted to Stanford," Jane said.

"Oh my gosh! That's.. that's great." Darcy smiled until she realized where Stanford was, "Oh.. wait Stanford is in California."

"I know, that's kind of the problem," Jane told her and frowned.

"Well I'm sure Spinner will understand. He loves you, I've never seen him head over heels about someone like this before," Darcy said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not the only thing I'm keeping from him." Jane looked down at the ground.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Darcy said while shaking her head.

"Ohh trust me, it is." Jane raised her eyebrows.

"What? What could possibly be that bad?" Darcy shrugged her shoulders, "Wait.. don't tell me you-"

"Yeah I did," Jane interrupted, "With a guy named Declan. Biggest mistake of my life."

Darcy was unsure of what to say, "Was it just a one time thing, or?"

"No.. no it wasn't. We fooled around for two weeks," Jane told her.

"Oh gosh. That would kill Spinner, but why didn't you tell him? What happened that made you stop?" Darcy asked her.

"Holly J caught us. She used to have this huge crush on Spinner last year and she was starting to crush on Declan at the time. She told me to chose, I chose Spinner. I wanted to keep it quiet because I was scared. Big, big mistake," Jane explained to her.

"Holly J? Oh gosh. The worst person to possibly find out," Darcy said.

"Well, we're friends now. She's a lot different now. She's actually dating Declan," Jane told her.

"Oh. Well you know, you're gonna have to tell him eventually. You can't keep this bottled up inside," encouraged Darcy.

"I know, but not now. I'll tell him later, like when we're done school and it will definitely mean nothing," said Jane.

"Okay well it's your secret to tell. I'll keep quiet about this, promise." Darcy promised her.

"Well I should get going. Me and Spin are getting matching tattoos tonight. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at graduation." Jane stood up.

"See you there! Nice seeing you again. We have to hang out a lot this summer." Darcy stood up and gave her a hug.

"Oh and Declan is having a pool party after graduation. Everyone is going to be there. Wanna come?" Jane asked.

"Sure! I'll be there." Darcy smiled and walked into her front door.


End file.
